Irrigation controllers cooperate with valves on a property to irrigate the property. Some irrigation controllers allow a user to define a schedule that the irrigation controller implements to control the valves. Typically, the user interacts with the irrigation controller through a control panel located on the irrigation controller. The control panel usually includes one or more buttons, dials, switches, displays, and lights which allow the user to define an irrigation schedule. Consequently, the user needs to be present to interact with the irrigation controller (i.e., manipulate the buttons, dials, switches, etc. included in the control panel). Requiring a user to be present at an irrigation controller can be difficult and inconvenient for a user.